


If You Like

by TaraTyler



Series: Spemily [8]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based off of the song by Zale





	If You Like

Emily was really not sure of how much more of this she could stand. Whenever the other girls were around, Spencer would pretend she shared the same kind of relationship with Emily as she did with the others. Her patience was wearing thin.. Emily had done a lot of work to be comfortable with her sexuality and being out in Rosewood. Especially since she hadn’t come out of her own volition. Spencer treating whatever this thing between the two of them was as though she were ashamed was wreaking havoc on her.

Spencer felt like she was drowning, unsure of where these new affections towards Emily came from, but certain they weren’t going anywhere. Spencer tried her best to quash them. She hadn’t been sleeping well again, too busy over-thinking, trying to solve her heart like a puzzle. She was aware she might be hurting Emily with her uncertainty but knew that it would be worse for her start a relationship she was unsure she wanted.

Still, she had been completely lost to Emily when the taller girl had allowed Spencer to back her against the wall of the swimming pool. Emily seemed very surprised, but pleasantly so as one hand slid to Spencer’s bare lower back with a respectful and almost hesitant softness, the other wound its’ way into Spencer’s long loose dark hair. Even Spencer hadn’t known what made her kiss Emily. Spencer knew they needed to talk but she was afraid..

Emily took care of her problem when she approached Spencer in the locker room after their respective practices. She was wearing a team swimsuit, her hair still damp, and rivulets of water running off of her skin. Spencer swallowed hard, though she knew she ought to be used to the sight. She loved how Emily had always been in love with the water. Spencer smileddespite her rising nervousness and excitement as Emily advanced. 

“The swim team is going on a retreat before State competition.” Emily began, seeming just as nervous as Spencer felt, so she perked up a bit. “We are each allowed to bring one friend.This is the rainbow at the end of my swimming tunnel, and I want to be with you, but I want it to be with all of the strings attached. I would love if you joined me, but if you don’t … I’ll understand. We will pretend that none of this ever happened and there will be no hard feelings..”

When Emily finished her little speech, she gathered her towel and clothes before heading off towards the showers. Spencer watched her go wordlessly, feeling as though she should have said something. She wished she could talk to someone about all of this, but her favorites for this sort of thing were Emily and Toby. Neither of them were viable options. Spencer pondered Emily’s words throughout her shower and for the remainder of the day.

Emily herself thought about the seeming lack of effect she had on Spencer. Though not a declaration of love and she hadn’trequested an immediate response, still, some inclination one way or another from the other girl might have been nice. Emily was also peeved that she had been standing there in her favorite team swim-suit and hadn’t noticed Spencer check her out once. Emily wasn’t even certain whether Spencer was gay or bi or something else. On more than one occasion there had seemed to be levels of attraction between them.

Emily began to pre-emptively brace herself for rejection. She was doubtful of Spencer taking her up on the offer. Emily had been fending off this horrible crush on Spencer for years. All of that work immediately fell to pieces when Spencer first kissed her. She sighed heavily before trying and failing to finish her homework before bed. Her thoughts wandered much too far.

\-----/////-----

Emily stowed her belongings in the compartment beneath the bus and glanced around. She recognized each car in the parking lot as belonging to one of her teammates or coaches, but she waited outside of the bus until everyone boarded besides her. Just as Emily was about to turn and climb aboard, she heard another car pull in. Emily turned on her heel to watch Spencer park, get out of the car and nonchalantly stroll towards the bus as though there had never been any question as to whether she were coming or not. She shot Emily a quick grin before stowing her suitcase beneath the bus as well. Emily just watched her as though she had never seen Spencer before.

The shorter girl turned to step up onto the bus, then looked back to Emily and extended her hand for her to grasp. Emily smiled back at her before accepting it. They went back at her before accepting it. They went back at their seats, slightly squashed together and Emily found herself unable to take her eyes off of Spencer. She was close enough now that Emily could see the blush rise up in Spencer’s cheeks. Spencer grinned again and felt the tension rise up between them until Emily pressed her into the chilled window and kissed her there in front of the entire, though mostly sleeping, swim team.

Spencer wrapped her hand around the back of Emily’s neck and pulled her even closer before settling into the seat. She used Emily’s shoulder as a pillow before going to sleep. She hated mornings and had the perfect pillow to cuddle with as they traveled. Spencer felt Emily kiss her hair and lean back against Spencer to nap as well.


End file.
